


Sun and Moon

by igotostay



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, References to Depression, minchan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igotostay/pseuds/igotostay
Summary: chan thinks too much, and his thoughts are reflected by the sun.minho keeps chan grounded; protecting him and comforting him, just like the moon.OR: chan is having a hard time and minho comforts him.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	Sun and Moon

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by skz’s OST - never ending story
> 
> happy chuseok 🥰

he was like the sun, chan had heard that a lot. his peers who only saw the bright smiles, his friendly aura and his caring personality, would always describe chan as the sun. someone who would always be there for them, someone they could rely on. 

but when it was dead in the night, at 2AM on a thursday, chan wondered who he could rely on. sometimes the sun didn't even have to set for chan to feel this way - the endless despair, the longing for happiness. 

the sun was always reflecting his mood. days where he felt like he was drowning, no one would see the sun. the grey clouds would fill the sky, hiding the bright sun from everyone's sight. jisung would always whine about the grey skies, one that seemed to haunt him whenever he wanted to go to a carnival. 

"chan hyung... what is with my luck lately? everytime i make plans to go to the carnival with you and changbin hyung, it always seems ready to pour!" chan never had the heart to tell jisung that it was his fault.

no one seemed to notice though, as he plastered the familiar smile on his face, dimples ever present as he comforted jisung with ice cream and a promise of the next time. chan never liked loud places, never liked the crowds, he couldn't control his distastes towards the dates jisung proposed, but he could never turn the boy down. 

yet his emotions never lie. he was displeased, and the sky reflected it. 

it was always sunniest when he was in his studio. producing new music was his comfort, a familiar calm on his racing heart. his mind would stop racing when he was focused; absorbed in the beats, hooked in to the composing of lyrics.

he was never one to express his feelings openly. afterall, he was the leader of his group. how could he consciously bring himself to load his insecurities on his members? it was never much of a problem though, he just did so through his music. each down beat reminiscent of his heart palpitating, each word reflecting his struggles.

it was alright, no one ever really noticed his struggles. 

"i write lyrics based on books and movies," all artists would say. 

chan would disagree but he just smiled and nodded. sure, it was true to a certain extent. how could he express himself without other sources of inspiration? and he did have to write love songs a few times... though he did stray from the drama in mind when a familiar face clouded his mind.

as he tapped his pen against his laptop, the ruckus of his members crashed into his ears. they had just finished lunch and stumbled into his crammed studio, probably intending to bother him. chan groaned as he slumped against his desk, nope, he would never be able to write new lyrics now. they were so noisy all the time.

"chan hyung! we brought you sandwiches from the cafeteria!" I.N. smiled as he passed a sandwich over.

chan smiled, "ah thank you, innie."

okay, he lied, he would always be grateful for his members, no matter how much trouble they made. some members finding his small room too crammed had decided to go back to the dorms first since practice was over for the day.

changbin and jisung stayed. of course they did, they were useful when it came to producing anyways. but it was to his great surprise that minho did too. changbin and jisung were hunched over in one chair, fumbling with his headphones to listen to what he had worked on. but minho just sat next to chan, seemingly dazing out, as he always did.

chan was surprised when minho suddenly turned back to face him. a small smile graced his lips as he layed his head down on the small space not occupied by chan's music equipment. 

chan felt his heart stop for a moment, as suddenly, the sun, now brighter than ever, streamed into his room and framed minho's features nicely. minho probably just inspired another stanza of the song, as chan froze in his seat. clearing his throat, chan ducked his head down to hide his reddening face. he subtly reached for his laptop and typed the next line of lyrics, '"the shy smiles and the spilling sunlight... Whenever you smile, whenever you struggle. I’ll always protect you, for you. I can even jump across time to go to you'"

he was about to fall into his laptop, vision filled with the same image of minho, when changbin suddenly appeared on his shoulder. 

"hyung! that's so good. did that just come to you?" he poked chan.

chan turned his laptop away slightly, trying to avoid minho's piercing gaze. 

"uh... yeah i guess." he desperately wanted to change the subject, "have you even seen the drama yet?"

a sheepish look spread across changbin's face as he threw out, "how about all of us watch it now then? movie day! i'm sure with hyunjin's determination we can finish the whole series today."

chan was about to protest but he saw minho's face light up in the corner of his eye. the room suddenly became warmer as the radiation from the sun grew stronger. he nodded and before he knew it, was dragged back to the dorms by jisung and changbin. as always, minho just laughed as he cleaned up after them, ensuring chan's equipment was switched off.

it was only 2PM in the afternoon when all the members were gathered on their couch, aircon blasted to its max, with the surprising heat despite it being autumn. chan looked around at his members, feeling slightly restless when his routine was broken so abruptly. hyunjin was snuggled tightly against jisung as he shivered, always cold. changbin was squished between seungmin and felix, I.N. choosing to sit on the floor to eat pizza. that left chan to share a blanket with minho.

god, he was so distracted by minho. and he could only blame himself. the sun's rays seemed to follow minho, continually making his hair a beautiful golden-brown and highlighting his structured features. he could feel every inch of minho against him, which did not help in the slightest. minho could be touchy when he wanted to, and chan figured he just felt like it today. minho was literally plastered against chan's side and chan was blanking.

episode one was funny, as he could feel minho shaking with laughter from time to time. of course, coupled with hyunjin's loud laughter. minho's smiles framed by the sun was not helping chan focus on the show at all. though, it did create more lyrics he imprinted in his mind. how desperately he would want to keep minho smiling like this all the time.

"hyung! hyung! earth to chan?" someone was very violently shaking him. 

chan was about to snap at his member. who on earth would be awake at such an obnoxious time? it was 3AM in the morning and chan tended to be the only one awake. it was dark and the only company chan was used to having was his thoughts.

he looked up to see minho's confused yet somewhat expectant face gazing at him. 

"what were you thinking about?" minho chose to settle next to chan, placing two cups of tea on the small balcony table.

chan tried to clear his thoughts, "ah... nothing much. just recalling our binge session yesterday for the song."

minho's small giggle drew his attention back to him. how very distracting minho's dazed eyes were. chan's eyes traced his features. his droopy eyes that showed he just woke up, the faint red on his cheeks from the cold night. and his lips. god, chan could not keep his eyes of minho's lips. they were so red, telling of minho's habit of biting them. 

minho cleared his throat, "how's the song going? any song."

chan leaned back on his chair to increase the distance between them, "it's... alright. it's difficult though, this time, writing a romantic song. usually i just have to be honest with myself and it all just... flows."

minho furrowed his eyebrows, "all our songs... their all your true thoughts?"

chan froze. this is why he didn't like people at night. he was always tired but now he lacked the filter. why did it have to be minho who found him like this? minho was quiet but so observant. chan hated it sometimes. the way minho would know when chan was burning out and bring fruits for him in the studio. the way minho knew when chan hadn't been able to sleep for weeks, forcing him to rest during their practice. he could say he hated it, but deep down he knew it made his heart flutter.

"i... uh... yeah, i guess." chan shrugged, trying to play it off as nothing big.

minho's eyes softened as if having just unravelled another layer of chan. he grabbed the blanket sitting on his legs and stood. chan wondered for a moment, if minho was going to leave. just like everyone did. just like everyone would if they find out chan's so messed up. his greatest fear seemed to be coming to life when minho took one step away from his chair. 

"ah hyung, i'm always here to talk, okay? you will never ever bother me. come, let's cuddle, its technically chuseok already, so you should rest," minho pushed chan over to make room for himself before draping both of them with his blanket.

chan felt relief wash over him. he shouldn't have doubted minho. as minho's arms wrapped tighter around chan, he felt his tense muscles relax. maybe it wasn't better to be alone. maybe he needed someone by his side afterall. maybe he just needed minho. 

the full moon dimly illuminated the beautiful night sky. of matching strength to the sun that awoke the both of them the next morning. maybe minho was the moon to chan's sun. shielding him when he needed it, the one who would always be there for him.

**Author's Note:**

> hfmskfjwl it’s my first time posting a work on ao3 🥺 i can’t summary omg


End file.
